MLG Warriors
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: Remember kids, GIT R3KT BOI M9
1. Chapter 1

**XD This is going to be the worst thing in the history of the world. Well, have fun, and remember: Keep rekting skrubs**

Allegiances:

FazeClan:

Leader: Skrubstar- Skrubby black tom, related to the terribly known Skubface.  
Deputy: 420Blaze- Strong flame-colored tom  
Medicine Cat: 21Face- Cute she-cat with 21 faces, but one head. SHES UGLY.  
Warriors:  
LOLursostupid- Orange hypocritical stupid she-cat  
YUAlwayslying- Brown-furred tom who is a terrible liar  
Apprentice: Trumppaw- Blonde tom, wants a small loan of a million dollars.  
Ibrokeupwithmyexgirl- White-furred tom who is single, and is always being tricked by Psychyougotthewrongnumber.  
Psychyougotthewrongnumber- Red-furred she-cat who gives the wrong number intendedly and screams "PSYCH! YOU GOT THE WRONG NUMBER!"  
PingasNSanic- Blue-and-Red tom.  
Apprentice: Custardpaw- Purple-and-white she-cat  
Telitubbycustard- Purple she-cat who LOVES tubby custard.  
69whisker- Ugly she-cat who has 69 whiskers. She's so cute!  
360noscope- Grey tom, CRAVES tubby custard. He has a tubby custard poster, a tubby custard toilet... even a tubby custard dil-  
Johncena- Grey tom, EXTREMELY amazing wrestler.  
CustardoftheTubbies: Purple tom, hates tubby custard.  
Apprentices:  
Trumppaw- Blonde tom, wants a small loan of a million dollars  
Custardpaw- Purple-and-White she-cat who HATES tubby custard  
Queens:  
Lennyface- Orange she-cat, (with slightly brighter stripes) has a lenny face as a face.  
Dolanduck- White TOM, and NO, he isn't homo. Don't think like that.  
Kits: Donaldkit, Noicekit, UWotkit  
Elder: Oldman: Was old since he was born, and is aging backwards, but it's still taking a while.

IlluminatiClan:

Leader: Keemstar- Let's get ROIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT into the news!

Deputy: Girldestroysworld- She-cat who is an annoying fangirl of everything.

Medicine Cat: Deeznuts- GOTEE'M!

Warriors:

Givemerobuxoriwillkillyou: Nobody can tell who they are because they were so obsessed with roblox.

(ETC.)

Tribe Cats:

Noob who Just Got Quickscoped- Red-and-White tom

Mountain Dew That Just Got Drinken- Green, white, and red tom

Nuts That Just Got Punched- All I need to say is... OUCH...

(ETC.)

Prologue: Get Set to Get Rekt Son

Odkdkfriofodepwpwlelelpeepdlkdkdodkdnfkfpldkdndrnstar was looking out in the sunrise. "SAODFOFDLEMROFFKSIEKFOOR." He heard someone say. "OOSODKFODODKCLXDFOFKFMFNRKFFKCFRKFFKFRJ"

A prophecy was born: Get Set To Get Rekt Son


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :D Get set to get rekt, the MLG is beginning**

Custardkit looked up at her dad, Dolanduck, who was pregnant, even though he already had her and Trumpkit. Everyone usually 369 quickscoped them because their father gave birth instead of their mother, 69whisker.  
"XXXDolanduckXXX?" Trumpkit asked.  
"What is it?" Dolanduck said, barely awake.  
"I have a dream. I want to build a wall to keep all cats that aren't blonde out."  
"That's great, son." Dolanduck drowsily yawned, before falling asleep.  
"Hey!" Custardkit exclaimed. "I'm purple!"  
"Oh, I won't kick you out, Custardkit." Trumpkit bounced excitedly. "Purple cats can stay."  
"So we'll have to exile Skrubstar, 420Blaze, er... not 21face since she's purple... LOLUrSoStupid, Ibrokeupwithmyexgirl, Psy...-"  
Custardkit then realized.  
"Wait, we'll be kicking out almost every cat in the Clan, including our parents."  
"Exactly! We'll be the rulers!"  
"Ohhh! OK!"

"All cats old enough to quickscope skrubs come gather around the MLG Rock."  
"Trumpkit! Wake up!" Custardkit yelled. "This could be our apprentice ceremony!"  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Trumpkit immediately woke up and screamed.  
"Er... today Trumpkit and Custardkit are going to be made apprentices... but we have one problem..."  
Custardkit looked at Trumpkit, and Trumpkit looked at back at her approximately 9/11ths of a second later.  
"We need to stop getting high on catmint."  
A whole 69th of the cats looked outraged.  
"NOwwwwwwwway deuidjedu uhhhhhhh" Ibrokeupwithmyexgirl said, still high.  
"ERrrrrrrrrrryeha udfviljfkkkks I love efwpSTTYIIESS lu"  
"Daddy? What's catmint?" Trumpkit said to his father.  
"Er... the thing I got high on to have these things." Dolanduck pointed to his belly."  
"Eww... I'm officially scarred for life." Custardkit said.  
 _Gross.  
_ So then Trumpkit's and Custardkit's apprentice ceremony happened.

"ERRRRRFDCFTGBkjklrj;egjt;rbj VCongrtatztzzzz zzcCossaardpawssserrrrrrr." A high cat said.  
"Er... thanks?" Custardpaw said.  
"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYCISSSARDPAWSS GESXZX WSITTTTTT" Trumppaw said to Custardpaw.  
"Oh no..." Custard paw mugroaned. What? It means mutter-moaned.  
"IGTETTTEDD HIGHHHHHHHHzzs ONNNNNNNNNNN DAH CATIMMSSZZZ" Trumppaw screamed. "LEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYDONUUUUUTRIATEHCAOITMMANINTNTTTN PLSSSLSS"SSSDSes

"Fine." Custardpaw then tasted at least a 6991142036021st of a catmint.

Then she went high. ""FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJOweppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppfikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkjjjjjjjjjjjjj"

Then everyone went high 83948290482390478-2378902178902147823 times over.

 **xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
